Splinter
by Hipparu
Summary: While waiting for Soul to hurry up and stop walking his lame walk Maka swings on a nearby tree and gets a splinter. I do not own Soul Eater or anything affiliated with it. Rated K . :) -T/M


_I had fun with this fanfic. I don't even know why.__ Maka x Soul. I do not own Soul Eater. Enjoy!~ :) _

* * *

Splinter

"Let's go, Soul!" Maka yelled excitedly. "We'll be late for Black Stars' party!" Maka tapped her high-tops quickly, waiting for the red-eyed mister to come out of his den.

"Calm down, I'm coming." Soul sighed, annoyed at a piece of hair that wouldn't stay in its place. "Why are you even excited about the lame party?" Soul asks, fixing his hair once more in the mirror.

"Because it seems fun! I mean, we've been doing so much work lately a break sounds nice!" Maka sighed, staring out of the apartment window.

"Didn't the party start at eight?" Soul asked, turning to Maka with a confused expression.

"Uh... No. I thought the party started at 7:30 like it said on the-."

Soul cut her off. "Well he had to change the time." Soul stated, making the finishing touches on his hair.

"Well why would he-."

Soul cut Maka off again. "Because Kid nearly had a heart attack. He actually got on his knees and begged Black Star to change the time." Soul snickered at the last bit, imagining Kid begging.

Maka must've too because she giggle a sweet giggle.

"So we have some time to sit around." Maka said, flopping down on the sofa. She then looked up to Soul and smiled.

"Heh, yeah." Soul sighed, flopping down next to Maka on the couch.

A few moments of silenced passed the two. Eventually Maka asked, "Do you want to watch some television?"

"Sure." Huffed Soul, not really caring about what they watched or if they even watched television at all.

Soul and Maka both reached for the television remote at the same time, which caused their hands to collide. Maka flushed and turned red, while Soul only had a light pink brush his cheeks.

"Uh..."

"Let's just put something on..." Soul grumbled, embarrassed.

After ten minutes Maka decided that she wanted to leave, which, at that point, Soul didn't care. He was completely ready and nothing good was on television.

As they were leaving Maka hopped down the stairs of the apartment joyfully, excited about the party. Soul snickered at her joyous mood and followed behind her slowly.

Outside the sky was overcast, not a single bit of sun soaked through. The autumn leaves fluttered lightly in the breeze, creating a crackling sound among that of the wind.

Maka stopped in her tracks and looked back at Soul, who was all the way at the apartment building doors.

"Come oooooon, Soul!" She sung, calling out to the weapon approaching her.

Out of boredom she clung on to the nearest tree and swung, letting the weight of her body be held up by one hand that clung to the giant tree. Soul got closer, and with that Maka's smile got brighter.

"So- Ow!" Maka let go of the tree and stepped away, holding her finger.

A tiny piece of bark got stuck on her delicate finger, breaking her fragile, soft skin. She could see where the splinter was, but couldn't get it out. Slowly, crimson blood dripped out from the edges of the splinter. Maka hated the sight of blood, which was weird because she practically saw blood 24/7. She turned her head away and leaned against the hefty tree.

Soul could see that her finger was extended and as he got closer he noticed red on the tip of her finger.

"Great." Soul rolled his eyes and jogged up to the disgusted and distressed Maka.

"S-Soul!" She pouted, looking up at her roommate. "It stings! And it smells like iron over here now..."

Soul rolled his eyes again and then took the damaged finger. The splinter looked pretty far down in her skin and it was really tiny.

"Some tweezers should help," Soul mumbled, still gazing at the tiny little splinter that somehow drew blood. "But I don't have tweezers handy on me..." Soul thought for a second, but only one thing kept popping up into his head. The only other way was to use his teeth to get it out.

"Don't flinch," Soul sighed, bringing his mouth closer to her finger. "I may bite you."

Maka glanced over at Soul, whom was no longer paying her any mind, to see that he was sucking on her finger where the splinter was.

The cool autumn breeze sent chills up Souls' spine. The fact that Soul was sucking her finger sent chills up Makas' spine.

Soul spit out drops of light blood from his mouth. He looked at her finger for a while and saw no trace of any splinter. He then stood straight and looked at Maka. He stared right into her bright emerald eyes. Her confused and dazed expression changed. She was suddenly bubbly and glowing.

"Thanks, Soul!" That really stung." Maka looked back at her finger. Little tiny specs of blood were starting to drip off of her finger. "It's still bleeding, though..." Maka looked at it with a crooked face, upset at the crimson liquid forming on her delicate finger.

"Here," Soul said, grabbing her hand with his. "If you bleed it'll go into my hand, and this way the cold air won't make it sting more." He didn't look at her when he spoke, fearful of if he might blush and make himself look bad.

Maka looked at Souls' hand. She then stopped looking and started FEELING. She felt the warmth of his palm in hers. Their fingers were intertwined like a knot in a pair of ear buds. (Except less annoying...)

The two set off once more. Towards Black Stars' house. Halfway there Soul kept thinking about Maka. Her big green eyes, her petite body, and warm smile. A smile that could light up any room.

Soul huffed. "Who cares..." He mumbled under his breath as he stopped in his tracks and turned to Maka, whom HAD to stop with him due to the fact that they were still holding hands.

"Wh-?" Maka didn't finish. Soul had cut her off by grabbing her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

In the middle of the road stood two teenagers. Two teenagers that were surrounded by the vibrant colors of autumn and the smell of fresh maple. The road was slick and black, warm colored leaves lined the sides by the sidewalk. Crunching sounds, inviting colors, invigorating aromas, and the taste of fresh autumn air couldn't compare to what the two teenagers in the middle of the road felt.

* * *

_Okay, so no reviews are necessary, although the feedback is appreciated. Thanks again for reading. :) ~T/M_


End file.
